1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tool holders of the kind comprising a rotary body carrying at the forward end thereof a screw threaded member for screw threaded engagement with a rotary tool, the forward end of the body including a radially extending locating face for engagement with a complementary face of such tool. Such tool holders are hereinafter referred to as being of the kind specified.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When rotary tool holders of the kind specified are in use, the rotaty tool mounted thereon becomes tightly wedged against the locating face at the forward end of the body and in order to provide for easy removal of the rotary tool, the screw threaded member in one such type of tool holder is itself threadedly engaged with the body by means of a screw thread of non-locking helix angle, the body also being provided with releasable locking means for securing the screw threaded member against undesired rotational and axial movement. However, the formation of the appropriate screw threads or helical splines within a bore in the body is a difficult and expensive step which the present invention seeks to avoid.